


Tender Touch

by BlossomLily



Series: Random Keanu Works [5]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Keanu Reeves Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentleness, Hidden Feelings, Hollywood, John Wick - Freeform, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Makeup, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet, keanureeves, makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: You're a makeup artist on the set of John Wick meaning you get to touch Keanu's beautiful face and get paid for it.





	Tender Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Em for allowing me to write her idea. Hopefully, I did it justice. P.S. for non-makeup people, a spoolie is a type of brush that is used for brows. Just thought I would add that in since it looks like a weird word. Just google it and you'll see what I'm talking about.

With a flat makeup brush in hand, she lightly blended out the foundation on his velvety skin covering the freckles he had speckled across the center of his nose. Keanu’s eyes were closed as she worked on blending, his body slouched in the chair exhausted from another day on set. His glossy raven hair was parted down the middle, neatly tucked behind his ears. The fine lines were barely visible on his forehead as she added more foundation to it. She silently cherished his plush full lips that were slightly parted. His top lip nearly covered by his mustache. His full beard was trimmed to precision, but she noticed there were several white hairs still visible. His soft breathing was soothing drawing her into a daze as she admired his angelic beauty. 

She had stopped blending for longer than she realized, her eyes lost in exploring his face that she hadn’t noticed him watching her. He cleared his throat grabbing her attention. Her face grew red with embarrassment as she quickly fumbled dropping the makeup brush. She cursed under her breath as she picked it up, tossing it onto the counter. He nervously chuckled, his hand covering his mouth to hide the awkwardness. Her cheeks were a bright red as she turned back to Keanu, “Sorry.” She quietly said as he shrugged it off. He relaxed back into the chair as she glanced over his face to make sure the foundation was blended. 

“Did you get lost in your thoughts?” Keanu questioned as she grabbed a big fluffy brush and some loose powder. “You could say that.” She tried to sound nonchalant but her tight mouth and her wandering gaze revealed the truth. She quickly dipped the brush into the powder before patting Keanu’s skin with it. He stared straight ahead vanishing into his thoughts as she worked, his body faintly shivering every time her cold fingers touched his skin. She was always gentle causing goosebumps to spread across his body. He liked her warmth radiating over him as she hovered over his face, so concentrated on making him look camera ready. 

She swiftly switched out the brush and powder for a brow spoolie, combing his eyebrow hairs up. She lingered on each brow, studying his eyes, Keanu still deep in thought allowing her to take her time to appreciate them. They were a deep earthy brown but when the sunlight shined on them, the hue was close to autumn leaves or a glistening copper penny. Behind those earthy hues was his soul, he bared it on his shoulders sometimes revealing his inner thoughts to her. Today, however, Keanu had stayed quiet which was usual when he was fatigued. She could see the small red lines in the whites of his eyes revealing he was drained even though his face didn’t expose that. 

She finally moved on, taking the spoolie and some black brow gel, combing it through his beard covering the white hairs. Without the white hair, Keanu appeared younger if that was possible for someone who didn’t age. He didn’t look like he was fifty-four years old. She had done makeup on many beautiful faces but he was the one that baffled her. His features were nearly perfect, his long narrow Romanesque nose framed his oval face which made it symmetrical. No wonder he was a movie star, he had the look. Keanu moved causing her to lose her thoughts. He sighed almost running his fingers through his hair but stopped himself when he remembered it was styled. 

“Tired?” She asked putting down the gel and spoolie as Keanu lazily nodded. “It’s been a long day.” He paused almost like he forgot what he was saying, “I’m ready to get some sleep.” He finally continued a small grin on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkled. She chuckled agreeing with him. She missed the days when she slept for eight hours and woke up feeling refreshed. “I’m almost done.” She stated as she grabbed some sheer peachy lipstick and a small brush. She took the brush, layering up the lipstick, “Part your lips a little.” She ordered as Keanu huffed. “Do you have to put lipstick on me?” He moaned rolling his eyes. 

“Yes. It’s to make you look livelier.” 

“I play an assassin shouldn’t you make me look beat up?” Keanu remarked as she glared at him. He sighed again, a small grin on his face. She had hoped his playfulness would come out. The scene he was about to shoot called for him to look happy, fresh and healthy. It was a flashback scene of a much happier John Wick before his wife died. She wasn’t complaining though, being able to touch his lips was a bonus. “Chad wants John to appear happy and lively so if I don’t add color to your face, you’ll look washed out on camera.” She retorted making Keanu agree. 

He parted his lips as she took the brush applying, layering it up until his lips were a soft rosy color. “Rub your lips together.” Keanu obeyed before she applied a little more. She took her finger placing it on his top lip, rubbing in the color to make it look more natural. She could feel Keanu’s hot breath on her skin as she moved to his lower lip. She found herself lingering on his lips, wishing she could taste him. She moved back gesturing for Keanu to look at himself in the mirror. He quickly did before standing, towering over her. She blushed turning away from him.

She started to clean up the mess of brushes and makeup as Keanu stretched from sitting for so long. “You’re cute when your embarrassed.” He chuckled, her eyes grew wide in shock, her hands fumbling to grasp the brushes she had in hand. She mumbled under her breath trying to avoid meeting his eyes in the large mirror in front of her, she could feel Keanu was staring at her. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me.” He expressed causing her to turn around to face him. She had been caught red-handed, unsure what to do, she fidgeted nervously with the brush she held. 

The two studied one another before she broke the silence, “Let me fix your tie.” She blurted out; Keanu raised his eyebrows at her but she quicker than he was. She placed the brush she held down before she adjusted his tie searching her brain for an excuse. She didn’t want Keanu to think she was a creep. “There.” She said when she finished, “I study a lot of faces by the way. I’m a makeup artist, it’s what I do.” Hoping it was enough to move past the awkwardness. 

She realized Keanu was inspecting her with those lovely golden hues, she felt dizzy as he leaned down only inches from her face. She could smell the scent of his cologne, “Do you get lost in a daze studying all your clients or is it just me?” He smirked; her palms sweaty as she gulped. “You're beautiful.” She managed to mutter feeling her heart beat faster and her body slightly trembling from being nervous.

“I think you're beautiful.” He replied reaching down to caress her cheek. She melted into his palm as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead leaving an imprint, his scruffy beard tingling her skin. She closed her eyes wanting to remember how it felt to be touched by him. His warm smile greeted her when she opened her eyes again, “I would kiss you, but I don’t want to ruin the masterpiece you created.” He joked, gesturing to his face causing her to giggle. “I understand. Besides, they need you on set.” She replied as Keanu nodded pulling away from her. “I’ll see you out there.” He said as he made his way out of the trailer. 

She waved to him gathering up the items she would need to touch up everyone’s makeup. She stopped to catch her reflection in the mirror seeing her flushed cheeks and the imprint of Keanu’s lips on her forehead. She beamed rubbing her forehead clean before heading out excited to see his beautiful face again but this time there was hope she would actually kiss him by the time the day was through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
